derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Noa
Ultraman Noa is an immensely powerful Ultra and Super Being, possibly on par with Ultraman King. History Ultraman Noa is a being of light who came from a distant galaxy. He is theorized to have been born from a supernova and protected and promoted peace across the universe since ancient times. 20,000 years prior to his appearance in 2004 as Ultraman Nexus, Noa arrived on M80 of Messier 4 to fight against the Space Beasts that threatened the nebula's inhabitants. He was depicted to have bonded with various Deunamists as their will gave the silver giant the strength to fight. With Noa sending himself to a deep slumber, a race of aliens known only as The Visitors duplicated the silver giant into their own protector, Dark Zagi. But alas their efforts backfired when it went rogue. The alien race detonated their sun in hopes of removing their mistake from existence, but this created a dimensional rift to our universe which Zagi proceeded to go through as Noa followed in pursuit. Ultraman Noa joined forces with the Space Garrison and managed to expel Zagi from the universe. While Zagi lost his body, Noa's power was reduced from the effects of using his Noa The Final technique and devolved. Many years before this conflict, Ultraman Noa visited the Planet Earth of our universe. According to the residents of the city of Baraji, this Ultra is the one mentioned in the Bible as Noa, the one that built the Ark and from the few humans to survive the Flood, and it was revealed Noa is capable of creating prophesies. The ancient city Baraji, was once under attack by an evil monster named Antlar. Noa, although not directly fighting the Kaiju, gave to the inhabitants of the city the power to defeat that monster: The Blue Stone of Baraji. They managed to destroy the monster, and as a tribute and thanks, a statue of him grabbing the Blue Stone was built in the city. He left them the stone, just in case the monster were to return again. Eventually, it in fact did. Noa would later arrive on the Earth of his origin universe, devolved into Ultraman The Next and later Ultraman Nexus. He fought back against the Space Beasts for some time until eventually facing Dark Zagi once more, in which Noa finally managed to regain his original form and defeat his dark clone. Later, he would appear before Ultraman Zero, and much like how he gave the Blue Stone of Baraji to the people of Baraji to defeat Antlar, he gave Zero the Ultimate Aegis in order to defeat Arch Belial. Noa has not been seen since, though it is believe he is still around, likely fighting much greater threats than the ones we are aware of. Some say he participated in the Dark Spark War, though this is unknown. Abilities Special * Lightning Noa (ライトニング・ノア Raitoningu Noa?): Noa's beam, fired with an upright right arm and a left arm resting on the right wrist, powerful enough to push back Zagi's beam and destroy him. Alternatively, it is called as Lightning Supreme Ray (稲妻超絶光線 Inazuma Chōzetsu Kōsen?). * 3 Ultimate Finishers: Noa's true strength lies on three finishers which can be used in conjunction with Noa Aegis. ** Noa The Final (ノア・ザ・ファイナル Noa Za Fainaru?): One of Noa's three greatest techniques, a great surge of energy, using much of his power, was used to seal a dimension rift in exchange for all his energy resulting in his lesser form, Next and Nexus. ** Dimension Noa (ディメンション・ノア Dimenshion Noa?): Noa also has the ability to travel to different universes and galaxies, using the Noa Aegis on his back. ** Ultimate Noa (ウルティメイト・ノア Urutimeito Noa?): One of Noa's three greatest techniques, what it entails is unknown. Physical * Noa Elbow (ノア・エルボー Noa Erubō?): An quick elbow blow used to deflect Zagi's kick. Both arms were used. * Noa Kick (ノア・キック Noa Kikku?): A kick using waves to induce 'supergravity' and strengthen the blow, used to send Dark Zagi flying across the city. Miscellaneous * Noa Spark (ノア・スパーク Noa Supāku?): Noa can charge his hands with his lightning energy to increase the damage of his blows. * Noa Inferno (ノア・インフェルノ Noa Inferuno?): A powerful beam from a fire covered fist, strong enough to send the Dark Ultra Zagi from the ground straight into space in under a minute. The temperature of the flames can reach one trillion degrees. * Ultra Powers: Noa has the standard abilities that all Ultras share but his are much more powerful, rivaling beings such as Ultraman Legend and Ultraman King. In theory he possesses all the powers of his Next and Nexus forms. ** Next and Nexus Powers: In theory, Ultraman Noa can use all of his previous forms' attacks being the same ultra. * Prophecy: According to the residents of the city of Baraji, the entity called Noa was a prophet, implying that Ultraman Noa was capable of predicting events that will happen in the future. Given the prophecy about Antlar and the fact Zagi showed some degree of foreknowledge, it is possible Noa also holds the power of foresight. * Power of Baraji: Ultraman Noa possesses a mysterious power known throughout the multiverse as Baraji. The power is only used to destroy unbeatable enemies such as Antlar and Ultraman Belial. This mysterious supernatural power is revealed to be Nexus of Souls, similar to the one that empowered him at the end of his series. With control over this power Noa granted Ultraman Zero Ultimate Zero Form which gave him his own version of the Noa Aegis. * Gravity Noa: Noa's version of the Gravity Zagi, using supergravity waves to produce a beam to tear the opponent apart. * Noa Thunderbolt: Electricity discharged from both sides of the Noa Aegis, when they cross it produces intense blasts of thunder and lightning. * Noa Shoot: Energy blasts from Noa's fist. * Galaxy Noa: Noa manipulates meteorites in the asteroid belt using a special wave. * Noa Mirage: Noa creates his own illusion to trick his opponent. * Shining Noa: Noa destroys his opponent using light emitted from his body. * Noa Blizzard: Noa seals the enemy away in a wall of ice at absolute zero. * Noa Wave: An energy wave that heals people and/or frees them from dark spells. * Noa Reflection: A barrier that reflects energy attacks. * Noa Sight: A special beam from his eyes that reveals invisible targets. * Noa Punch: Like the Noa kick only using his fist. Trivia * Noa is the second Legendary Ultra to get a page after King. * He is the first Ultra from another universe to get a page. Category:Extradimensional Beings Category:Ultras Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Super Beings Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens Category:Good guys Category:Dudes